


falling soft

by jarorrakunsenpaisan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couples, Soft Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarorrakunsenpaisan/pseuds/jarorrakunsenpaisan
Summary: “Someone’s talkative today,” He hums. “Anything else you’d like to share with the class, Mr. Uchiha?”Silence.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	falling soft

The house is messy, and it feels nice. 

“Are we in a crunchy mood or soft mood today?” Naruto swings his hips a little as he motions between the waffle fryer sitting on the counter and the cupboard below it, containing the pan he’d use to make pancakes. 

Sasuke doesn’t move from his spot at the table. His arms encompass his face, hiding any and all expression that might reveal an answer to literally any of the questions Naruto has for him: why isn’t he speaking?; why has he been sitting there since last night?; doesn't his back hurt?; had he slept at all last night?; does he want  _ waffles _ or  _ pancakes _ ?

When there’s no response within thirty seconds, Naruto whistles low and removes the pan. 

“Someone’s talkative today,” He hums. “Anything else you’d like to share with the class, Mr. Uchiha?” 

Silence. 

A heavy inhale and a heavy exhale. 

Nothing more. 

Naruto collects the ingredients for the batter. He’s almost scared there won’t be enough milk, but he gets by with a little less than two cups(barely noticeable). 

He sings as he cooks. Switches from songs he knows Sasuke loves to songs he knows Sasuke finds annoying, and then anime openings, and then Disney show theme songs, and by the time he’s finished all the songs from The Wizard of Oz, he’s run out of batter and is in ownership of four teeming plates of pancakes. 

After situationing two on a plate and covering them with a single square of butter, Naruto moves that plate plus the four others to the dining table. He spreads the plates like a fine feast he might be presenting to the king of some far off place. He puts more butter, jam, and syrup beside the plates for optional additions. He even sets a pot of boiling water for tea as an afterthought. 

Sasuke doesn’t move. 

“Hey,” Naruto chirps kindly, picking at his plate of four pancakes(drowned in syrup and jam and butter, of course). “How we feeling today?” 

No respo—

“Why,” It’s so low and grumbly that Naruto barely catches it. “Why do you ask how  _ we’re _ feeling?  _ You’re _ fucking  _ fine _ .” 

It’s not a generally comforting reply, but it eases something in Naruto’s tightly wound stomach either way. At least he’s speaking, now. 

“Well,” Naruto shrugs, stuffing a bite of sugary goodness into his mouth. “I say we for a few reasons. One: when you hurt, I feel it too. Even if it’s not as bad.” He adds the last part hastily, because he’s tipped Sasuke over the edge a few times like that. When there isn’t any sign of danger, he continues with a smirk. “Two: we’ve been married for two years now, and I’ve learned by now that we share freaking  _ everything.” _

Sasuke grunts. 

It’s adequate enough, since Naruto speaks Sasuke. Any variation of a grunt, hum, or exhale of breath means  _ that was funny. _ Most of the time. Unless it’s sharp. Then it means  _ annoyance is rising, watch it.  _

“Even towels. And toothbrushes, that one time.” 

“Ew.”

Naruto huffs, fighting a smile. 

“Oh, c’mon. You stick your tongue in my mouth basically every day. Using my toothbrush on accident isn’t the worst thing in the world.” 

Sasuke shifts. He faces Naruto, eyes meeting his. His cheek is squished into the table. It’s adorable. 

Naruto droops his head to the side to maintain some level eye contact, smiling as softly as he can. 

“What’s up, scaredy cat?” 

Sasuke’s lip twitches once, and then he releases a long, heavy sigh. His eyes slip back closed. 

Naruto takes another bite.

“Today’s the day my family died.” 

An immediate freeze in Naruto’s body—Sasuke has shared the story of his parents and brother dying in a car crash when he was young, but he’d never given details. Naruto had accepted that, since of all people he could understand what it was like to lose loved ones. But here Sasuke was, surprising him. 

Naruto bites the inside of his cheek, pondering what to say. 

Finally: “You want to talk about it?” 

Sasuke opens his eyes. 

“No.” 

Naruto switches gears immediately. Removes any and all solemnes and replaces it with happy-go-lucky spunk that he extrudes most of the time. 

“Yes, sir. Please tell me what you would like instead,” He makes his voice monotone, his face rigid. “You can say,  _ listen to music _ ,  _ sit in silence,  _ or  _ burrito. _ ”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. 

“What’s  _ burrito—?” _

Naruto grins. 

“ _ You have chosen burrito.”  _

He jumps up, stepping over to pull Sasuke’s chair out and lift him completely out of his, carrying him bridal style. 

“Nar—“

He sprints as fast as he can across the kitchen, living room, and hallway until he reaches the bedroom. After dumping Sasuke on the bed with a series of offended sounds coming from his husband’s mouth, he uses the blanket that had fallen on the floor during sleep to begin wrapping Sasuke up. 

When he’s finished, he brushes his hands off and grins at his handiwork. 

“Mission burrito: accomplished.” 

Sasuke glares at him from the small hole in the comforter. 

“Why.” 

Naruto giggles, flopping down on the bed beside him. 

“Because it’s fun. And I know you feel a little better with your blood all shaken up.” 

Sasuke makes a non-committal sound. 

It’s pleasantly silent for a moment before Sasuke says, “It’s snowing.”

Naruto turns his head to the window, eyes following the white dots as they fall to the lawn. 

He hums, wrapping his arms around Comforter Sasuke and nestling his head into the softness. Under his breath, he starts humming some cheesy love song Sasuke hates. 

They watch the snow fall peacefully in their messy, quiet home for some amount of time. Naruto think of how long, since it seemed to stretch on forever. 

He does know, though, that he begins to drift off at some point. That’s when he hears Sasuke speak quietly, like he thinks Naruto is already asleep. 

“It’s so beautiful.” 

It’s sweet. In Sasuke, that means  _ I fall more in love with you every second.  _

Or something like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write a little bit of snow watching softness. hope you enjoyed.
> 
> comment! follow me on [tumblr!](https://jen-thine-hen.tumblr.com)


End file.
